The Court of Miracles
by morgankit
Summary: For the 30 flavours challenge on LJ. The pairing? Kurama and Yomi, in past, present, and future.
1. Gone

Theme #9 (Lost) – Gone  
by morgankit  
Disclaimer: Didn't think of the themes, didn't make the anime. No touchie, no suie.  
Summary: Yomi's apparent childhood past, and a sudden encounter with two notorious thieves.  
AN: This actually threatened to take a life of its own. It spans at least three pages, so… I kinda went out of control. XD

- - - - - - - - - -

His first memory as a child was the hard sound of a whip cracking and echoing along the air.

Yomi was born a bastard child by mine workers. Fornication was normally frowned upon, and in the worst case scenario, there would be horrible consequences. As far as Yomi understood, his father was executed after proof of his lover's pregnancy, and Yomi's mother was forced to bear a painful child birth alone.

Younger children were almost useless to the master's whom owned the mines and instructed the workers. They were nuisances, and the routine was that newborns were either killed or abandoned. Yomi was allowed to live and grew up working in the mines with his mother. He grew up quite well. There was no particular reason he knew of that the master's thought to keep him alive.

And Yomi didn't ask many questions. He didn't even ask how his mother had died.

-----

The area's around all of his bruises and wounds itched like hell, and the major slits and cuts stung in the hot night air. Moving his arms made him feel like he was lifting weights. Yomi managed to dip his hands in the cooler mountain stream and splash the remnants of dirt and dried blood away. Now if he could only get his sticky tunic off…

Being beaten daily by the master's and officer's looking over the mine workers was a common thing. Yomi would have screwed up an instruction or some other menial work, and was often pulled aside and chastised. The officer must have beaten him so hard that Yomi passed out and they mistook him for dead. The horned youkai woke up in a ditch next to the river.

Yomi tried not to cry out when he moved his sore arms to peel away his messy tunic. He felt exhausted.

Not trying to shed his nasty tunic and knickers, Yomi rubbed at his face and fell onto his stomach, his shoulders and face hitting the surface of the running water. He slipped into unconsciousness again when he felt himself being carried away by the current.

-----

The river didn't let him die, and Yomi awoke again on his belly at the river's edge. The water lapped at his face, and he hacked away the salty liquid and tried to force it out of his lungs and stomach. He could breathe easier, and he could move a little more freely, even with his arms still sore and his back still harshly cut.

While Yomi's senses were still dull and weak from his journey through the water, he thought he heard murmurs and soft laughter from the woods that backed the river flow, a rustling in the brush. He froze, kneeling on his hands and knees in the middle of the shore, pink eyes wide and broken lips trembling.

Something humanoid – large, dark, and wispy bounced out of the brush. A leg caught on a thorn branch and the figure jumped and jerked his leg to get it free.

Something pale – also large, lanky, and extraordinarily glowing followed the man in black and hit him on the back, releasing him from the horrendous thorn.

Light hearted laughter broke the night air, and Yomi felt his ears twitch just a bit. The white figure – with his back turned, showing a fox tail – spoke lowly, brushed off his own tunics and robe and removed an item from the arms of the man in black. The other spoke boisterously, loudly but somehow quiet enough for Yomi to misunderstand.

Yomi, feeling awkward and still in great pain, splashed a little bit in the shallow water in order to move his legs.

The sound caught the attraction of the white figure, and Yomi wasn't fast enough to see the demon's hand jut out with a blade enclosed in his fist.

The dark man cocked his head from around and peered at Yomi, his blue eyes suddenly bright in the night light.

"Hey kid," the darker clothed man called to him. "You lost?"

The fox gave his partner such a look that Yomi thought might turn the other man to stone. His perfectly shaped head turned to look in Yomi's direction, and suddenly, Yomi had forgotten how to speak.

The dark one raised his eyebrows and dipped his head only so much so that Yomi could hardly make out his eyes in the dark night, and also with the demon's particular appearance – a strange feathered hat and thick hair pulled to the back of his head. The demon strode to Yomi with a joyful look on his face.

"Can you get up?" He said, with the hint of a strange accent, and extended his hand to Yomi's face.

The white fox huffed a name that Yomi couldn't make out, his posture said he was extremely annoyed.

"What?" The dark one asked innocently. "Come on, can you stand?"

Yomi's mouth shuddered, and a jumbled sentence emitted from his sore throat: "Yeah…I think…"

The dark one grabbed Yomi's shoulders and arms and helped him lift himself from the water, mumbling: "Okay, come on, let's get you on dry land, eh?" Yomi tried to not crush the other demon and soak him as well, but he was gripped rather tightly. He was taken to a large bolder near the white fox and was almost tossed from the dark one's hands, after he was smacked in the arm by his partner.

The fox's syllables were enunciated: "Kuronue… what are you doing?"

Kuronue patted Yomi on the shoulder's, and he turned his head towards his companion. "Kurama, knock it off, it's just a kid."

The white fox – Kurama – shook his head in detest and started to walk away. Kuronue tried to make eye contact with Yomi.

"You okay?"

Nod.

"What's your name?"

He shuddered from the cold.

Kuronue sighed through his nose. "Come on, I'm taking you with me."

"Uhm…!" Yomi stuttered as he was yanked from the ground. Kuronue kept humming good wishes and pleasantries as he tried to lead Yomi away.

"No, come on, I'm taking you with me." Kuronue insisted.

Yomi's eyes watered – but not from the wetness from the river – the horned boy whimpered quietly. His arms were sore, his stomach screaming in hunger, his skin cold and clammy. He was tugged from the shore and into the arms of a large, winged apparition, who was humming in hushed tones. Brought away from the coal mine, and from great abuse, he was away from ignorance.

His eyes grew red and sore; he began to see unwanted things.

…The white fox?

The notorious Youko Kurama ran from them. For a moment, Yomi thought he disappeared like a ghost.

- - - - - - - - - -

Reviews? Please? XD


	2. Illness

Rating: PG or PG13  
Theme: Feeling Sick  
Disclaimer: Didn't think of the themes, don't own the animanga. No touchie, no suie.  
Summary: Yomi learns that all things are living.

- - - - - - - - -

"Take this… And go fifty meters ahead. Don't look back or at me, and stay low to the ground. Move… slowly…"

Kurama's voice was eerily low and his breath was practically non-existent. He was still harsh and menacing while he spoke, but he held no tremor lest they be discovered by their enemies.

Not that they would have a problem getting away alive.

Yomi took the bejeweled clutch case and another trinket from Kurama and nodded twice, making sure that his breathing was low and even, and he pressed his shoulders to the dirty ground.

Yomi tried making no noise at all, but his arms trembled as he slid on the ground like a serpent and he breathed hard through his nose. He couldn't move without sound, and it was obvious that Kurama had been doing this a lot longer than he has. Yomi twitched his ears to be aware of his surroundings, and felt the dirt beneath his hands suddenly grow cold. He was able to see the guards in the distance through the brush, and he cocked his head so he could look for Kurama. Yomi took another crawl and his knees crushed a dry stick.

ck – CRACK!

Yomi covered his mouth to keep himself from cursing.

He heard mumblings from the guards in the distance, behind him, and he started to panic just a little bit. Afraid he was to get caught and scolded (or worse) either by the guards or Kurama, Yomi scurried as quietly as he could manage through his path. His movements sent waves in the brush.

ka-PING!

One of Yomi's horns poked up from the brush and Yomi saw Youko Kurama run in haste across his path. A guard held up a pebble that hit him in the face.

"Aië! God dammit!" one of the guards squealed in pain, and suddenly, tiny leaves and flowers of an assortment of colours and textures burst through his skin and he collapsed. Yomi ran.

Yomi kept running through the forest until he spotted a dugout and buried himself into the entrance. Kurama appeared next to him.

"An apology for this mishap," Kurama greeted a group of young men holding their hands out, and their jewels were exchanged for two sacks of heavy metal coins. Kurama tossed the sacks to make sure they were of equal weight and nodded appropriately.

"Much obliged, sir!" Yomi chirped, panting, and Kurama pushed him to turn around. They headed off.

- - - - - - - - -

They were ways off from where they had bolted and Kurama was now strolling with a coin sac in his hand, opening it and counting the amount of money they had earned. Yomi, trying not to pant too loudly, walked behind Kurama.

"I don't understand how you can be so cool, Kurama," Yomi chirped, mildly pleased. Kurama kept walking ahead of him, his upper lip twitching in agitation unbeknownst to the younger youkai. "Even in the hairiest situations you manage to get yourself out of some deep shit."

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you knew how to follow directions," Kurama said, not looking back at him. "You're lucky I took care of it before they managed to find you and gut you."

Yomi didn't take his chief's suggestions about committing himself to Kurama completely too seriously. The horned youkai was of his own free will, now that he was growing out of adolescence and could take care for himself. Kurama wasn't right all the time.

Kurama kept walking and arranging the drawstring pouch to hang off of his sash, ignoring Yomi's humming. They past a few large trees along the cleared path and Yomi looked down at the ground to see tiny green and multi-coloured sprouting buds spring from the fox's feet as he walked. Careful not to step on the new seedlings his friend was planting, Yomi moved to the side and stopped at an unusually large tree and unsheathed a dagger from his breaches. He held the tip of the blade to the front of the tree and began to make deep incisions in the tree, flaking off large pieces of bark.

At the first sound of cutting, Kurama was instantly in his face.

"What are you doing?" Kurama growled, snatching the knife away from Yomi.

"Hmm? I'm carving your name in the tree," Yomi answered, confused at his comrades reaction.

For a moment, Yomi was afraid that Kurama was about the strike him, with such a menacing look on his face. The youko tossed the dagger away behind him and grabbed Yomi's wrist. He immediately tensed. Kurama pushed Yomi's palm against the humungous tree, the youko's long fingernails dug into his skin.

"This tree is dying," His eyes almost looked horrified. "Can't you feel that it's in pain?" Kurama asked.

Yomi didn't know how to respond to his comrade. Of course he couldn't feel the trees "pain". He didn't have any extraordinary elemental powers, nor did he have a sixth sense for soulless beings. With his hand pressed firmly to the tree, Yomi felt absolutely no spectral power, and suddenly felt embarrassed and overwhelmed with his friend's sudden emotion.

Kurama, however, felt everything. His brows furrowed in concentration, pushing Yomi's hand farther into the tree, it seemed. Kurama looked at Yomi with hard, callous eyes, filled with contempt and anger. The youko's energy rose and Yomi's entire body tensed up.

He was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea, and his head seemed to swell, making his eyes flutter and his temples throb. A twinge of pain went directly down his spine and down right into the soles of his feet. He felt a hot heat on his face and perspiration began to exude from nearly every pore in his body. His jaw went slack, and his limbs gave out, it made his knees buckle. The only thing that held him up was Youko Kurama's arms and his hand firmly jammed into the tree trunk.

Yomi felt how deathly ill this tree was.

"Don't ever harm another tree in such pain again." Kurama said lowly.

Yomi could only stare at his comrade with half-lidded eyes, and nodded slowly. Kurama glared at him once over and hauled his friend up to stand straight.

"Come on, now."

Once Yomi was up righted and Kurama's energy dissipated, Yomi felt extreme relief. He sighed when he was released from the tree. Kurama moved on forward, but Yomi stood and stared at the dying tree for another long moment.

Yomi looked back at Kurama, and followed the path of newly birthed seedlings that sprung from his feet.

- - - - - - - - -

Reviews please? bows graciously


	3. Waterfall

Title: No Source of Privacy  
Rating: PG  
Theme: #17; Waterfall  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.Summary: During Kurama's stay in Gandara, he has problems getting used to Yomi's newly found senses.

- - - - - - - - -

Despite the uncomfortable adjustment of his growing _youryoku_, Kurama tried to refrain himself from transforming into his Youko form while he was within Gandarian territory. Since was now aware of his old partner's heightened senses, Yomi would be constantly hovering over him if it was found that Kurama reformed into the more famously known silver Youko.

Kurama did wish to transform back to his old body and test examples of his powers in secluded areas of Demon World, but Yomi would not let him hear the end of it.

Their relationship had become rather strained ever since Kurama had received the Spirit of Words several months ago. Whenever Kurama was alone with Yomi (which he had tried to make less frequent and less timely at every possible moment), he felt a mixture of awkwardness and pure loathing in the pit of his stomach. It was rather uncharacteristic, and it bothered him greatly.

When he was not on duty to perform any political decisions with Yomi's court, Kurama steeled himself to search and explore the outskirts of Gandara. He observed new species of plants and found solace in breathing in the air of his old homeland.

After a particularly rough morning in the court, Kurama took to the forest in the afternoon for relaxation, getting his clothes dirty and dusted with earth. Sneaking back into Yomi's fortress, he quietly put his belongings away in his quarters and gathered a clean set of clothes before running a warm shower. It was late in the evening and hoped that no one would feel the need to wander into his quarters to disturb him.

Kurama soaked his thick hair under the artificial waterfall and stayed there for a long while, letting the battering water message his shoulders. He unwound and shut off the faucet.

His long, red hair dripping, he stepped out of the shower stall to reach for a fresh towel. He tossed his hair to scruff it dry with the towel and proceeded to dry his body.

"You're back, Kurama…" Yomi said casually from the doorway.

Startled, Kurama gasped and grasped the fluffy towel around his waist and clung it to himself before turning his head to the Yomi, who was standing within the threshold as if there was nothing shameful about walking in on someone in the bath.

"Um… yes…" Kurama stuttered, his face flushed from the heat of the shower turning even redder at the situation.

Yomi smirked, standing with his hands stuck in his pant pockets, though no longer in his uniform coat. Instead, Yomi wore similar pants to his uniform and a tightly fit and snug long sleeve black shirt that resembled a mock turtle neck – it was heavily collared at his neck and accented his jaw line quite nicely. The horned demon stood tall and his body language gave off a languid and calm feel, as if it was an invitation for Kurama to come closer to him.

Kurama eyed him curiously and contempt, but not enough for Yomi to feel any heat of distress from the fox's end. So Kurama inhaled calmly and waited for Yomi to make his first move – if any – in the situation.

Yomi's grin turned wider into a smile. If his eyes were open, they'd probably be filled with some sort of awkward joy.

"Um… could you step out for a moment and let me finish up here?" Kurama tried.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Yomi said, still smiling. "Just coming in to check up on your well-being."

Kurama tried to smile the same smile, but found it difficult to smile with the same passion.

Yomi exited and the Youko exhaled _extremely_ slowly just to be careful that his old companion couldn't pick up his discomfort from five rooms away.

- - - - - - - - -

--- Yomi… You're weird. :P


	4. No Better Than This

**Title:** No Better Than This  
**Pairing:** Youko Kurama/Yomi  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Theme:** Lipstick; cross-dressing  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I acknowledge the original creators (Togashi, Peirrot, etc.), I do not own these characters and I make no profit from this whatsoever.  
**Warnings:** Um. Cross-dressing. Gender-bending. Please don't hurt me.

- - - - - - - - -

There was a gateway out about twenty three yards from the gang's main den and the surrounding area was littered with some white clothing and a few empty pouches that smelled of incense. Yomi collected the clothing and pouches by himself, seeing as how his comrades didn't notice anything peculiar about the portal and the trash lying around.

What Yomi found strange was that it was a portal to the Human Realm.

Youko Kurama was no where to be found that day.

Yomi took his time cleaning the outside, not finding anything better to do with his time aside from spending it with his comrades or eating and sparring. He paced across the front of the portal (it wasn't that big; it was about the size of a large grapefruit and shimmering white and just hovering in the air at the horned yokai's waist height), stalking around it whenever he found it convenient and recovering some more trash. He was just waiting for when Kurama came back out and he wanted to be the first one to see him.

"Hey, Yomi!" cried one of the gang members – Hideko, the rooster. "Come back over here! K'rama won't be back for a – heh, a long time…" He grinned a cocky grin and his comrades chuckled and laughed over the fire as they dealt their cards to each other.

Yomi walked over to their group, waiting until he was able to sit next to Hideko. "What are you talking about?"

The rooster, clad in his red leather vest, a multitude of belts and knee high boots, swatted his hands toward Yomi for him to sit and he handed him a goblet with white liquid. He had a long face with fair check bones and a long neck. His hair was styled upwards in red and brunette spikey streaks. Yomi didn't hang around Hideko all that much, but Youko Kurama found him to be a good locksmith, not to mention a loud caller on the lookout squad.

Hideko took a swing of his cider and grinned at the horned demon. "K'rama's out on a deal on his own terms tonight."

"He's gotta take in some different aspects of the worlds in, uh, different ways… forms… if y'know what I mean…" another demon – scaled and horned in eight places on his head and shoulders – Shinade, commented with a chortle and they all laughed amongst themselves again.

Yomi looked on with an odd stare at his fellow thievesmen. "Then what is he doing in the human world?"

"Hnn? He does that all the time: goes to the human world." Hideko said, finishing his drink. He turned to Yomi. "You haven't noticed anything? You haven't noticed anything… _peculiar?_"

Yomi had an even odder look on his face now when he stared at Hideko. "Other than the mass of dirty clothes and perfume lying around?"

"_Exactly!_" The rooster called out, smacking his hand down on the small table to his playmates. An off-topic holler of "read 'em and weep!" with an eruption of groans and unfair shouts at Hideko made for a few more laughs as the cards were resorted and dealt again.

"Why did he leave his clothes?" Yomi asked.

"Oh! What makes you think that those are _his_ clothes?" Hideko responded.

"…'Cuz they're… there, I guess."

Hideko got another serving of alcohol and cider and arranged his card hands, not letting his players know what kind of hand he had. "Take a closer look, there, Yomi,"

So he did. Yomi took one piece of clothing from the pile he collected and folded it out in front of him.

"…"

"Well, what is it, Yomi?" Skalik asked.

"…It's a skirt."

The group went quiet. Hideko smiled in appreciation and everyone suddenly burst into laughter and hoots of questionable sexual jokes and stereotypes. The rooster looked at the kid kindly with a gleam in his eyes, his chin rested on his open palm, as Yomi continued to stare at the article of clothing.

"Is this a joke?"

"It's a fortune!"

"It's a scandal!"

"It's _hilarious_!"

Hideko took a few careful sips from his goblet before he explained to the young horned youkai. "Do you not know 'bout the legends of kitsune?"

Yomi was usually the last one to hear about Kurama's social life and other plans unless there was a special part in it for him. Since Kuronue's sudden death, Kurama looked to Yomi for security in their jobs, trying to be more forceful for the band to collect, pillage, and get out before any casualties occurred.

Kurama told Yomi what to do only on a need to know basis.

Yomi shook his head.

"Since K'rama's a Youko, there are similarities between his race and those of old shapeshifters of his ancestors. Some humans 'ave seen kitsune as guides for the commoners and messengers of the gods. Though most of the time, they end up being seen in a humanoid form."

"Why does Kurama travel to the human world? There's nothing there…"

"It's _fun_!" Hideko cried. "It's so _easy_ to scare poor humans when you have nothing better to do. Some even are brought back to Makai for their blood to be made a feast of. You eat humans, don't ya, Yomi?"

The young youkai nodded, but said nothing further on that subject. "But I though Kurama only ate foul and vegetables…"

"It's fun to scare humans and gain power over them." Hideko continued. "The thing about Youko's is that they are the ultimate tricksters and pranksters. The idea of the getting the best of the most horrible human to live give Youko the magnificent pleasure of having control. Then, of course, he steals 'em for all they're worth." Hideko smiled and chugged his drink.

"I still…" Yomi didn't get it. "What's with the skirt, though…?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know!" Several of the group members shouted and hollered drunkenly before falling to the ground and scooting up to watch the card game and eves drop on the conversation about their leader.

"When K'rama gets bored out of his mind, what do you think he does to kill time? Youko's are shapesifters. YOU figure it out." He enunciated his last sentence with an inclination of his head in the horned youkai's direction and bulged his eyes out comically.

It only took Yomi a moment before he turned a bright red and made a strange, nasally deflating noise. As soon as the gang members fell over from holding their breaths from laughter, Yomi hunched over himself on the ground and let out the heartiest laugh he had ever laughed. Hideko finished his drink with his eyes closed in reverence and sorted his card hand.

"Y-You've… you've gotta be… Ha! You've gotta be KIDDING me… HIDEKO-SAN!"

Nothing else happened until dusk, when everyone hit the sack and or went into town to a tavern or brothel to divert their attention and stay awake to party.

Yomi wanted to sleep, though. He gargled at the river side and undid his dirty tunic, making sure it was clean and dry before tomorrow's sunrise. He scrubbed at his face roughly, trying to get out an uncomfortable feeling in his skin when he felt a high rise in youki coming from behind him.

He spun around, but only managed to throw himself on his bottom from the sheer force of his momentum, and tried to get the water out of his eyes in time to see who his new foe was.

The figure was white. The outline had thin, long and muscular legs that arched gracefully out of the portal and was followed by a thin, lithe body and a head of too-long-to-be-real hair.

It glowed. Yomi's retina's burned until his eyes got used to the bright light.

It was a woman. And she was walking towards him.

Yomi was petrified, but only slightly, as it was a good chance that this was someone completely different than who he initially thought it was. He stayed as still as possible while trying to maintain a stable and straight line in his youki in order to not give off any stressed feelings or timid auras to make him an easier target.

The figure stopped and stood straight and dignified. Her head held high and her hips jutted to the side in a language that said simply: I'm right here. Try me.

When a tail and a set of anthropomorphic ears poked out from particular areas on the being, Yomi began to panic.

When he thought that the ability for Youko Kurama to shape shift into a woman was hilarious and exciting that afternoon, he now found it to be blood chilling.

"Hey, Yomi…" his/her voice cooed to him and then continued to walk, still in the full bodied form of a beautiful demonic woman, showing no shame in her breathtaking nudity.

"H-hey… K-Kurama…"

And suddenly, he found himself under him/her. Unwilling to even move in fear that Kurama would get the wrong idea (because Kurama would either seduce him or beat him and never let him hear the end of it, and it looked like Kurama wanted to seduce him, like it or not) Yomi was as still as a stick, his throat clenched and his eyes were wide, trying to get the full detail of Kurama's "new" body as closely as he could before he never saw it again.

His/her lips were on his and a taste of lemon and something tart filled his senses.

_What does K'rama do to kill time when he's bored out of his mind?_

Yomi's hands clung to Kurama's sides, feeling him/her up and soaking him/her into his memory permanently.

Kurama let out a throaty and passionate moan from his chest as they continued to kiss and grope each other on the fresh grass. No longer than a few minutes into their foreplay did Kurama finally change back and Yomi was a little disappointed.

"What?" Kurama asked, looking a little annoyed, but not as much as usual.

"N-nothing…" It was better to make the most of it and then never speak of it ever again. "Let's keep going."

END… I guess.

- - - - - - - - -

--- I am… actually quite opposed to gender bending in canon fandom. But seriously. If I can get the opportunity for Kurama to be a woman and seduce Yomi that's the best I can get. XD  
--- Hideko, and any other miscellaneous demons are my creations. Hideko's the smart-aleck and is probably going to come back sometime. I like him. He kind of takes Kuronue's place for a while.


	5. Run

**Pairing:** Youko Kurama/Yomi  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Theme:** Running  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I acknowledge the original creators (Togashi, Peirrot, etc.), I do not own these characters and I make no profit from this whatsoever.

Dated January 5, 2007

- - - - - - - - -

There was a blast of confusion in front of them, the room heated by fire and smoke as they lastly became aware of the blades, vines and boulders that tumbled upon them to bring them to their end. There was no time to speak, no time to scream, no time to make registry of the Bandit King that made ruin to their Master's castle.

Youko Kurama let his whip come down upon one of the confessors and it in turn shocked a demon eye floating just abouve the bandits and it let out the most piercing squawk in a siren style alarm.

It was a robbery.

Kurama ran.

His lead man ran beside him just in step, just as fast as he, bags slung over his shoulder. Yomi ran with Kurama. In his haste, as his heart raced, he even wore some of the jewelry around his neck for safer keeping.

Kurama smiled.

The thrill of the hunt, and being the ones hunted, making the best decisions in order to get the best of his enemies. It invigorated him to the very brink of pleasure. The treasure he acquired was the least of his desires. He loved the idea of getting caught, and the hilarity of escape. The ecstasy of the chase.

The Youko and his court of master thieves kept running deep into the forest until they no longer heard the sirens. In the distance, Yomi was laughing a hearty laugh, rummaging through his new possessions and gazing at Youko Kurama with the happiest of crazed contented looks.

The treasures where a nice part of the deal, anyway…

END

- - - - - - - - - -


	6. Unfortunate and Indirect Introductions

Pairing: Yomi/Kurama  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Attention Seeker  
Disclaimer/Claimer: I acknowledge the original creators (Togashi, Peirrot, etc.), I do not own these characters and I make no profit from this whatsoever.  
A/N: Placed just a few months before the Makai Tournament, when Shura was just about a week or so old.

- - - - - - - - -

"This meeting has now commenced, and we'll begin with the recent polling agreements by the nations military regarding—"

"Father…!"

All delegates present at the current conference turned their heads towards the little demon who had suddenly entered the room except for the boy's father.

"Shura, what have I told you about coming in here without my invitation?"

The boy didn't answer right away, but still tried to enter when Yomi made a movement towards the redhead sitting at the table who regarded him awkwardly at him. Kurama rose from his seat to take Shura gently by the arm and escort him out the door.

"Who are you? What haven't I seen you around here before?" Shura nearly shouted at the Youko in a human body.

"Please, Yomi wishes you to be outside to wait for him." Kurama said calmly.

"Why do you speak of him so informally? Do you know who he is?" Shura pointed, getting hysterical. Yomi cracked a smile. "I should take you out right now for that!"

"Shura, please wait outside." Kurama said curtly and he squeezed his palm around Shura's shoulder and rubbed his thumb on the bare skin on his collar where Shura wouldn't notice anything but a regular form of contact.

The boy demon began to get woozy and slurred his speech just a bit, still making heated threats to the redhead who didn't speak of the king with any kind of respectful formality. The boy collapsed against one of the sentries at the door and he was removed to his chambers to sleep.

Kurama returned to his seat as if nothing happened, wiping his hands on a cloth to clean himself of the herbal potion he used to subdue the little one. None of the other delegates at the table looked at him, although Yomi had a charming smile across his face as he was directed at Kurama. Yoda arched a bristly and long haired brow.

Kurama's eye twitched and he sighed silently, trying not to show too much of his irritation.

"…Something wrong?"

"No, not at all, Kurama. I appreciate you taking care of that little mishap."

And the meeting began, again.

He's such a trouble-maker, that spoiled brat… Kurama thought blithely.

END

- - - - - - - - -

LOL Shura. He would hate Kurama for no reason at all.


End file.
